1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power steering apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, vehicle intelligence has progressed, and a vehicle, in which drive control for traveling is adjusted according to the steering angle of a steering wheel is adopted. In such a vehicle, a steering angle sensor (angle sensor) is provided to detect the rotational angle of the steering wheel.
JP-A-2006-322794 proposes technology in which the rotational angle of a steering shaft is detected by an absolute steering angle sensor provided on an input shaft of the steering shaft of a vehicle.